


Balancing Act

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: London 2012 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awards, Celebrity Crush, Competition, Cute, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Gymnastics, gold medal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: It all comes down to this, the moment Angie has been dreaming of for years. Time to show the judges what she'd made of.





	Balancing Act

This was it, it all was boiling down to this moment, the beam finals. Eliza knew from the United States team Angie and Theo were favored to at least medal. It didn't really matter to Eliza if those predictions came true, but she had to admit it was very exciting.

She watched as Theo went up first, glancing over at Alex whose fingers were intertwined with hers, but with a hint of panic in his eyes.

"She'll be fine," Eliza whispered in a hushed tone even though she knew her husband got nervous any time Angie competed. While the intention of going to see their daughter in the Olympics had been fun in origin it was a major stress fest for her husband.

"Next up for the United States is Angelica Hamilton on Beam!" One of the announcers called.

Eliza felt Alex's grip tighten, "Alex please relax," she hissed.

"How can I?" Alex frowned, "my daughter is supposed to perform amazing acrobatic tricks on a four inch wide piece of-"

His thoughts were cut off as Eliza urged him to look down at the beam.

Eliza smiled as she watched Angie begin her routine, practiced and precise. It was times like these that Eliza would feel an immense amount of pride in her children and being a mother. Not that she wasn't always proud, and not that all of her children weren't wonderful in their own way but after everything that her family been through in the last year... And herself in the last two months alone. Being here at the Olympics brought genuine joy to her heart, something that recently felt like it was hard to come by. 

"Here comes her next series," one of the announcers spoke.

Eliza watched as Angie executed her moves, marveling at the way she was able to flip and land cleanly, every time her feet hitting the beam Alex would nervously squeeze her hand. Eliza shook her as Angie went into a full turn fumblin ever so slightly causing Eliza to gasp. This time Eliza found herself being the one to squeeze Alex's hand. 

"You were saying?" Alex whispered in her ear.

Eliza rolled her eyes and elbowed her husband all the while watching Angie continue her routine and finish with a clean dismount, sticking the landing.

 

Eliza clapped along with everyone else in the section of the stadium that was focused on the beam. She saw Angie make her way to the edge of the stadium where the rest of her team was waiting. Angie then turned to the stands, searching them. Alex raised his hand high in the air and waved it wildly until Angie caught sight of him and laughed.

Eliza then spotted Theo running toward her and throwing her arms around Angie as they turned toward the scoreboard awaiting the judges’ decisions. She was the last gymnast to go and after Theo had a much bigger fall it was a little up in the air as to if they would be on the podium at all.

A hush came over their part of the crowd as the scoreboard flashed briefly when Angie's score was added. There was a moment of shock before the cheers erupted. Alex was the one making most of the noise, of course. 

Before Angie had done her routine, Theo had been pretty solidly in second place despite her stumble. Angie had bumped her down to bronze and was a mere 0.133 points below the girl from the Netherlands who had taken an early lead.

"15.333," Alex pulled Eliza towards him, "she did it!"

Eliza couldn't take her eyes off of Angie and Theo who were hugging each other and jumping up and down excitedly.

With this being the end the podium was brought out and three winners donned their warm up gear before taking their places. Eliza felt tears pricking her eyes as the silver medal was placed around Angie's neck and she was handed a bouquet as reporters snapped a million pictures of the ceremony while the anthem for the Netherlands began to play.

Eliza knew that somewhere down there Angelica was proudly taking pictures as well. Angie was beaming with pride and kept sneaking glances down at the medal.

She knew as soon as they were done here Alex would be unstoppable with the amount of photos he'd want to take with Angie as well.

 

Not that there was anything wrong with that, after all it's not everyday your daughter is named an Olympic champion.

Eliza placed a hand on his impatiently jiggling leg as they waited for the anthem to finish. She was as eager to get to their daughter as he was, however, and almost as soon as the last note had finished both of them were out of their seats.

They made their way out of the arena in search of Angie and there were more reporters still. Alex tried to squeeze his way through all of them which turned out to be a mistake as he ended up being recognized.

"Secretary Hamilton," one of the reporters said, his accent revealing him to be American, "how does it feel to see your daughter barely miss getting the gold?"

"What?" Alex was puzzled and more than a little annoyed, he was never a big fan of the press.

"She stumbled," the reporter said, as if Alex hadn't been there watching the whole time, "and it lost her the gold medal."

"She won a silver," Alex responded, "a silver medal in the Olympics with her own talent and skill. I am so proud of all of her accomplishments."

 

"But-"

"And furthermore," Alex cut off the reporter, you are doing a great disservice to the gymnast who did win gold," once again the reporter tried to speak but Alex continued, "and if you really want the full story haven't you thought of asking my daughter yourself? I'm just here as a proud parent on this trip."

Without even waiting for a reply, Alex turned on his heel and took Eliza's hand so that they could go over to where Angie and Theo were standing. Aaron and Theodosia Burr were already there, listening to the two girls chatter excitedly. 

Thankfully the press had decided it was not worth their time follow him.

"Mon Ange!" Alex beamed.

Angie's eyes lit up. 

"Mama! Dad!"

She launched herself at her parents and pulled them into a tangled six-armed hug. 

"You were wonderful," Eliza told her.

"Thanks," Angie grinned resting her head on her mother's chest.

"Let's see that medal," Alex grinned.

Angie held up the shining silver disc still hanging from her neck on a thick ribbon. 

"I want to hang it on my bedroom wall at home," Angie said, "maybe I can put it in a box frame or something."

"Bedroom wall," Alex scoffed, "it's going to go in the living room. We'll make a whole thing out of it with a picture of you and of the team."

"Dad, that's embarrassing," Angie laughed, her cheeks coloring.

"But only fair," Alex kissed her forehead, "you're my little Olympian."

"I'm so glad you guys could come," Angie sighed, "I don't know what I would have done without you here."

"You would have still been amazing," Eliza assured her.

Angie let out another sigh. "You know I'm kind of ready to go home and take a break,” she admitted.

"You've earned it," said Alex, "you've definitely earned it."

Aaron cleared his throat lightly to get their attention. 

"Burr," Alex greeted, more cordially than he might have normally done. 

"Hamilton," Aaron returned, "Theodosia and I wanted to invite the three of you out to dinner celebrate the girls' achievements."

"I think that can be arranged," Alex nodded.


End file.
